Akari Michiko
SPOILERS is the lead Cure of Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure. Michiko is an outgoing, cheerful girl who likes cooking. She is a hard worker, but sometimes gets distracted. Michiko does her best to protect Terasu. Her Cure ego is and she has the power of holy light. Her catchphrase is . General Information Website Description ''The lead protagonist, Michiko almost always has a smile on her face. She loves to cook and bake, and helps her mother by working at the Azayaka Resturaunt, serving, cleaning, and even some cooking of her own. She is eager to help others, and loves being with friends. However, Michiko sometimes seems to overwork or upset others in a bad mood due to her cheery personality. As a magical girl, Michiko is determined to protect everyone in Terasu, whether it is her friend or someone she dislikes. Character Creation Koizumi Daisy, the series creator, says since Shining Kiseki ''is based on The City of Ember's protagonist Lina Mayfield. Of course, instead of Michiko being a messenger, she was a cook / baker. Both share many similarities. Michiko also looks somewhat like Lina's movie depiction. Personality Michiko is an outgoing girl who loves to help others. She loves to smile and make others happy. She has a passion for cooking, and spends her free time cooking at her own home, since there is not a resturaunt in Terasu. People say she's one of the best in town. She is intelligent; but she is not as smart as her best friend, Terumi Kazuki. However, she is more brave and much more of a risktaker to save Terasu from Kurayami. Usually, Michiko is quite calm in most situations and doesn't let her foes outsmart her. One weak point she has in her is people's own thoughts on her. Sometimes, she even contemplates if her friends outside of Pretty Cure actually consider her a true friend. Most times, she ignores this thought. As a Pretty Cure, Michiko is very determined and brave. She will take risks to defeat opponents. Even when things are not going in her favor, she doesn't let it get to her and keeps on going until she prevails. Appearance Michiko has brown eyes and blonde hair. She usually wears an orange jacket with a yellow skirt. Her leggings are teal with yellow ribbons. Her shoes are yellow. As Cure Glow, her hair changes to yellow tied in twintails, and her eyes change to golden. She wears a bow on her neck, as well as fingerless white and orange gloves. Her outfit is short sleeved and orange, full of lace and a frilly skirt. She has a large yellow ribbon on the back of the outfit. She has cream leggings with orange heels. She has an orange flower and bows on her shoes. Civilian Powers Michiko does not have civilian powers and abilities, but she always has her Shining Brooch with her. She transforms into Cure Glow, with additional upgrades. Biography Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure Before becoming a Pretty Cure, Michiko and Kazuki met on the first day of school. Michiko began a conversation about school and what they wanted to be in the future. They started bonding, and became best friends. Ever since, they always see each other every day, and help each other with their jobs. Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure: Journey to the World of Dreams! Relationships Pretty Cure Mascots Family Friends Kurayami Pretty Cure Cure Glow '''The Light Shining in the Darkness! Cure Glow!' 光が闇で光る！キュアグロー！ Hikari ga Yami de Hikaru! Kyua Gurō! is Michiko's Pretty Cure ego. She is the Cure of Holy Light. As Cure Glow, she is a hard worker and strong fighter. She is brave and determined to end Kurayami. With her Shining Brooch, she can transform. Her solo attack is Shiny Charge, when inserting a Starshine Charm into the Shining Brooch. Powers Transformation Attacks |-|Finishers= * : Cure Glow's solo finisher. * : Cure Glow's main finisher with Cure Happiness. * : Cure Glow's upgrade attack. * : Cure Glow's and Happiness' upgraded attack. * : Cure Glow's finisher with Cure Happiness and the Miracle Duo. * : The final attack, with the Cures' Ultra Miracle form. |-|Sub-attacks= Coming soon! Etymology :' ''Akari ''translates to "bright", or "light". This is a reference to her alter ego, as well as the series' theme, light. :' ''Mi means "beautiful", chi '' means "wisdom", and ''ko means "child". Though, while Michiko is smart, Kazuki is more intelligent. Together, 'Akari Michiko '''could mean, "Bright beautiful knowledge child". Character Songs Michiko's seiyuu, Kitamura Eri, participates in a variety of ''Shining Kiseki! ''character songs. She also does a speaking track. Solo Songs *Sekai o Terasu *Pretty Cure Battles! *Jonetsu-tekina~ Duo Songs *Two Glowing Hearts (with Terumi Kazuki) *Love Love! (with Aino Emi) *Glisten, Flowers! (with Aino Misaki!) *Tomodachi (with Hanasaki Sayuri) Group Songs *Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Kiseki! (with all Cures) *Kagayaku Kaishi (with all Cures) Speaking Track Michiko's Anniversary Celebration Michiko's first speaking track is called to thank everyone for the 10th Anniversary of Pretty Cure. The dialogue goes as follows: * * * * * * * * The Shining Story! ~Cure Glow Ver.~ Michiko's second speaking track is called to share her point of view for the Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''story. The transcript is found here: ''Pretty Cure 10th Anniversary / Speaking Tracks Trivia * Michiko shares similarities with''' 'Akari Magenta from Tachibana Nora's ''Shining Jewels Pretty Cure: ** ''The two are very outgoing and bubbly. ** They share the same initials, this being A.M. ** Also, both series also have the word ''Shining ''in it. * Michiko is the second lead Cure and third overall Cure to be good at cooking, after Hyuuga Saki and Kujou Hikari. * Michiko also shares her voice actress with Aono Miki, who voiced Miki Sayaka in ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ** Intrestingly enough, Miki and Sayaka have blue theme colors, while Michiko has yellow. ** Michiko also shares her CV with Seira from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. **Coincidentally, Mermaid Melody has a character named Karen. * Michiko's surname, Akari, can also be used as a given name. * Michiko is the twelfth Cure to be good in academics. * Michiko is the third lead Cure to be good in school. * Michiko is the first lead Cure to have a theme color unrelated to pink, followed by Himura Aki from Color Splash Pretty Cure! ''and Himoto Edna from ''Super Smash Pretty Cure!. * Michiko is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a resturaunt, and the second lead Cure to have a resturaunt after Hyuuga Saki. ** It was stated by ''Shining Kiseki! ''creator Koizumi Daisy that Michiko was not intended to have a restaurant, but it was put in because she excelled at cooking. *Michiko also shares her initials with Aida Mana and Aono Miki. Gallery Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure Category:Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure characters Category:KoizumiCures Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:Female